


Tied at the Soul

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gallavich, M/M, Smut, but then they're happy boys in love, like a lot, sad boys in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kinda hard to hide your feelings for someone, someone who should just be a fuck buddy, when the part of your soul that lives outside your body is so obviously in love with them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't nearly enough AUs in this fandom so this is my contribution.
> 
> please stalk me on tumblr at second-rate-handjobs (.) tumblr (.) com

Ian Gallagher was 13 when his daemon, Kema, finally settled. It was right after his mother left, her stomach swelling with the sixth member of the Gallagher clan inside her. After her departure Frank had gotten particularly sloshed and decided to go off on a rant about how it was Ian’s fault.

The redhead had always known of his father’s distaste for him as opposed to his other siblings. Fi always said it was because Frank was just a shitty parent, which was true, but it was also because Ian looked the most like Monica and the least like Frank out of the whole gaggle. 

Kema was sitting on top of the fridge as a calico cat, the tip of her tail flicking back and forth as she observed her partner and his father.

Liza, Frank’s weasel daemon, was sitting on his shoulder watching the exchange as well. Kema wasn’t one to interfere in Ian’s problems, but when Frank’s fist flew out and caught Ian on the cheek she hissed and leapt down in mid shift. 

Landing on the linoleum she shouldered between the two men and let out a deep growl from within her chest. Her new lion shaped form was impressive, but looked lanky, like she was still growing into it. She blamed Ian and his recent growth spurt for that one. 

Snarling at Frank she watched as Liza curled into his shirt, cowering and echoing the fear on Frank’s face. Snapping her teeth in the space his hand had occupied only seconds earlier she said quietly, 

“If you ever touch him again you will lose that hand.” 

Frank stuttered at the lioness standing in his kitchen as he backed away and pulled on his jacket before rushing out of the house. 

Kema huffed in the direction he had exited in before hefting herself up onto her hind legs and resting her paws on Ian’s shoulders. Licking his already bruising cheek she purred and asked,

“Are you alright little one?” 

Ian nodded and pat her on the shoulder as she went back to the floor and padded into the living room. Leaping onto the couch she curled around her human and laid her large golden head in his lap as he joined her, accepting his scratches behind her ears. 

They were alone for another half hour or so when the front door opened and Fi walked in with Talon, her wolf shaped daemon. The large black timber wolf stopped for a moment to touch noses with Kema before following Fiona into the kitchen where she was putting away some the groceries she could afford on her meager salary as a waitress. 

After his sister put away the small supply of food she came into the living room and sighed as she saw the bruise on her brother’s face. Turning his face by his chin she pursed her lips and said, 

“Frank? I swear to God I’m gonna kill him.” 

Ian shrugged and continued stroking the lioness’ head as he said, 

“I think Kema took care of him. Scared him pretty good. Looked like he was gonna pee his pants.” 

Fiona looked at the daemon on the couch smiling as she inquired, 

“A lion? I like it, looks good on you. What’s next?” 

Kema blinked her sleepy golden eyes at the humans as she yawned and responded, 

“Nothing. This is it for me.”

Talon padded into the room and pulled his teeth back into what could only be considered a smile as he said, 

“Finally settled have you? About time Kema. Fitting form too.” 

She snapped playfully at the wolf and leapt down to play chase with him around their humans. Fiona sat next to Ian, threw an arm around his shoulders and kissed his un-bruised cheek as she said,

“Congratulations. Settling is a big deal. I was 10 when Talon settled. It takes some time to get used to. Especially since Kema shifted a lot.” 

Ian nodded as he switched channels on the television saying, 

“Yeah, I know. They make you read about settling in health class in the 6th grade. Gave out pamphlets and everything.” 

Fi ruffled his shaggy hair as she stood and walked into the kitchen saying, 

“I’m making pasta for dinner. C’mon and help me or do homework. No TV until after dinner.” 

Rolling his eyes Ian stood and followed his sister, smiling at Kema and Talon, who were locked in a game of chicken with each other in the living room 

\----- 

Mickey Milkovich was 9 when his daemon, Elsa, settled. It was an astonishingly young age for it to happen, but a traumatic event can trigger a daemon to settle well before puberty. 

Mickey was nine and was sitting on the front stoop with his seven-year-old sister, Mandy and her daemon Zoza, after having watched his mother get gunned down and bleed to death on the sidewalk in front of their house. 

The police usually didn’t come running to gunshots in their neighborhood, but when a death was involved they almost always made an appearance. 

Elsa was sitting on Mickey’s lap, shifting so fast that he could barely tell what she was from one minute to another. When one of the cops came over to try and ask the kids a question though she leapt down in front of them teeth bared and fur bristling. 

She was some sort of weasel with a black body and a white stripe along her back. Her claws were long and sharp and her teeth were just as ferocious. When the cop tried to go around her she backpedaled and wouldn’t let him around her to get to her human.

Even after Mickey told her that it was okay to let the cop over she still sat in his lap bristling at the other man and his Great Dane daemon. After their mother’s body had been bagged and taken away the Milkovich family went back to their day-to-day life.

Terry and his chimp daemon, Rena, along with Mickey’s oldest brother Iggy and his lynx daemon Penelope still sold drugs out of the house and beat the shit out of anyone who didn’t cough up enough money on time. 

It had been two weeks since his mother’s death when his father finally snapped. He and Iggy were in the living room getting ready to shoot up when Mickey bustled in from school. Elsa was resting in his arms, her stubby legs to short to keep up with his longer stride, as he brushed past his older brother and Penelope.

His foot accidentally caught the edge of the living room table, sending it straight into Terry’s knee. His father hadn’t done the drugs yet, but he was an ornery man on good days and downright cruel on bad ones. 

Snarling he stood and rushed over to his youngest son, grabbing Elsa by the scruff of her neck and tossing her aside so that he could get to his son.

Mickey screamed at the touch to his daemon, his soul, and crumpled to the floor, arms holding his abdomen as he retched and vomited on the carpet. After emptying his stomach of his lunch and whatever bile remained in it he used his twitching fingers to wipe his mouth and braced himself for the kick or punch that was bound to come his way.

Instead he saw Rena holding her hand out to Terry and shaking her head. His father looked down at the pitiful sobbing and shaking mess of a boy and shook his head in disgust before pulling on his coat and walking out of the house. 

Iggy, who had watched the exchange with wide but silent eyes, was up the second his father was out of the house, pulling his younger brother into his arms and getting him upstairs and into Mandy’s room. 

Elsa followed the pair with Penelope, the lynx nuzzling and trying to comfort her fellow daemon as they walked. Mickey collapsed onto his sister’s bed, body curling protectively around Elsa as Iggy shut and locked the door. 

Breathing in through his nose deeply Mickey tightened the grip he had on his daemon and tried to pull her closer. She whimpered and buried her nose in his neck. She tried to hold back her shivers and compose herself so that she could comfort her human. 

They lay like that for hours, curled around each other in the dark, before Mandy came home from a friend’s house and started yelling about how her door was locked and she couldn't get into her room. 

Mickey could hear Iggy outside the door mumbling a quick explanation to their sister about what had happened and saying, 

“You can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor next to it. But Mick needs some alone time with Elsa right now. C’mon.” 

Mandy’s room was the only one in the house with a lock. Their mother did it so that when Terry had customers over late at night they wouldn't try to ‘get lost’ in Mandy’s room. Mickey had never been more grateful for his mother being overprotective then he was right now.

What he needed was to stay in the room, alone, with Elsa and try to heal over what his father had done. It was the ultimate taboo, touching someone else’s daemon without their explicit permission.

Mickey felt violated and torn open on the inside and Elsa snuffled into his chest and whispered,

"I don't think I'm changing anymore. This is it for me."

Mickey nodded and stroked her back softly as he replied,

"That's okay. I like this one." 

 She nodded and they clung to each other in the dark of the room, trying to hold on to some semblance of normality.

\-----

 The first time Ian had a run in with the Milkovich boy was one morning when the thug came into the Kash and Grab. He literally took a box out of Kash’s hands, dumped it on the floor and started filling it with various food items from around the store.

 His daemon, a honey badger, snarled at Kash’s lemur Malika when she tried to protest to the blatant theft. Ian moved out from behind the register to stand in front of the door and block the other boy with his body, but he knew it wouldn’t work.

 As Mickey started towards the front of the store with the box in his hands he took a look at Ian and sighed saying,

 “Look Gallagher. I’m not in the mood to kick your ass right now, so fucking beat it. Capiche?”

 Kema decided to make her appearance at the threat to Ian, twining out gracefully from behind the counter to stand beside her human. The tip of her tail curled around Ian’s ankle slightly as she growled and said in an even voice,

 “Put the food back Mykola. Now.”

 The honey badger hissed before darting forward and pressing her nose against Kema’s. The two daemons stood nose to nose for a minute or so, staring into each other’s eyes as their humans looking on with confused faces, before the honey badger snorted and licked Kema on the nose lightly.    

 The lioness growled happily, boarding on a purr, before her tongue almost enveloped the other daemon’s face in a lick of her own.

 Mickey shifted uncomfortably before dropping the box full of food and snapping,

 “Elsa! Let’s go.”

 His daemon huffed at him before whispering something into Kema’s ear and following him out on her stubby legs. Kema looked incredibly pleased with herself as she went back behind the counter to lie down.

 Ian looked from Kash to Kema and then to the box of almost stolen goods before saying,

 “What the fuck just happened?”

 -----

After Kema and Elsa had their little pissing contest they became fast friends. Nearly inseparable friends at that.  And wherever they were Ian and Mickey had to be, so the two boys didn’t have much of a choice then to learn to tolerate each other.

 Mickey cut back on stealing from the Kash and Grab, mostly because it made Linda see red, which caused all sorts of problems for Ian, which upset Kema, which pissed off Elsa. The honey badger was unlike any of the daemons Ian had ever come into contact with.

 She was small but fierce and had no problem telling off Mickey if she needed too. Ian once witnessed the daemon bite her human on his ankle when Mickey tried pocketing something in the store.

 Mickey had hissed at her but blushed and looked contrite when she said back,

 “Maybe if you didn’t act like a fucking idiot I wouldn’t have to resort to violence.”

 The older boy simply rolled his eyes and scowled as Elsa scampered behind the counter to curl up with Kema. Since Mickey had nowhere else to be and Elsa wouldn’t let him go home he had no choice but to stay in the store for hours on end. It wasn’t like he really minded. Gallagher gave him free coffee and let Mickey take the stale doughnuts home at the end of the night.

 One afternoon Linda came down from the apartment above the place and saw Mickey leaning against the counter reading a magazine. Scowling she snapped her fingers at him and said,

 “Hey Milkovich. Yeah, you. You spend enough time loitering here as it is. You want a job?”

 Raising an eyebrow Mickey looked at Linda and replied,

 “I ain’t cleaning up after people. That’s Firecrotch’s job, not mine.”

 Ian and Linda both scowled at the nickname before Linda reached over the counter and threw a blue jacket at the thug. It was sturdy and had ‘SECURITY’ in bold white lettering on the back. Motioning for him to put it on Linda sighed and said,

 “God help me if I’m wrong. You’ll work security. Scare people off that try to steal. But let me make one thing perfectly clear. If so much as a packet of gum goes missing on your shift you’re gone. Got it?”

 Mickey nodded as he adjusted his new uniform and lit up a cigarette. She scowled at him once before walking out of the store and shooting Ian a look that clearly said to watch the other boy closely.

 Elsa wiggled out from under Kema’s body to look up at her human. Snorting she nipped his finger gently as she said,

 “You look ridiculous.”

 Mickey rolled his eyes before snarking,

 “Yeah, well at least I ain’t acting like some kind of bitch in heat.”

 Elsa nipped again, harder this time, drawing blood as she growled,

 “You really think you wanna go there Mykola?”

 The blood drained from Mickey’s face as he sucked on his bleeding finger and cursed under his breath before shaking his finger at his daemon and saying,

 “You wouldn’t dare. You don’t have the balls.”

 Ian watched the exchange with a raised eyebrow, completely confused as to what was happening. Kema rolled up onto her hind legs, resting her head on Ian’s lap as she watched the exchange between her friend and Mickey. Looking at the lion Ian asked,

 “You know what they’re going on about?”

 She nodded silently before saying,

 “You’ll figure it out. Eventually.”

 Ian shook his head before dropping his hand to Kema’s ears and began scratching in the way he knew that she loved.

 ----- 

Mickey had been working at the store for a few months when all the tension between the boys came to a head. Ian had been admiring the Milkovich boy ever since they started ‘hanging out’. Sure, Mickey might have more dirt on him then a normal teenager, but it really didn’t take away from his attractiveness.

The redhead had always made sure to keep his glances to a minimum. The Milkovich’s very not known for their tolerance of gay people. Terry had beaten a twenty something year old into a coma once for looking at another man the wrong way. So Ian was always very careful whenever it came to the other boy.

One afternoon they were hanging out in Ian’s room, the redhead doing homework and the thug lying on his back chain smoking cigarettes like his life depended on it. Elsa and Kema were curled up on the floor in the hall, whispering to each other and giggling. There was plenty of space for them in the room, but they claimed that the smoke from the cigarettes bothered them.

As Ian scratched his head after a particularly hard problem Mickey rolled up and stubbed out his smoke before saying,

“Hey you still got that Kbar from ROTC? I need to borrow it.”

Raising an eyebrow Ian said,

“Long as you give it back I could care less. It’s behind the dresser taped to the wall.”

At Mickey’s look the redhead shrugged and explained,

“Carl. Fi would kill me if I ever let him get a hold of that thing.”

Mickey stood and shoved his hand behind the dresser, yanking the knife off the wall and feeling some kind of folder. Cocking his head to the side he placed the knife on the side table and looked at the folder. It was covered in porno pictures of girls and he laughed and crowed,

“So this is what little Gallagher jerks it to? Let’s have a looksie.”

Ian whipped around from the desk and crossed the room in two steps and grasped the folder to keep Mickey from opening it as he rambled,

“No! There’s uh, there’s nothing to see in there. Really boring stuff. You’d probably hate it.”

Trying to pull the folder from the redhead Mickey snorted saying,

“Who’d hate a pair of tits? Jesus Gallagher you’re dumber than I thought.”

The pulled the folder between them, Ian trying desperately to get it back until a loud RIPPPP echoed through the room and then it was like time stood still as pictures fell out and covered the floor.

There were men everywhere. Giving and receiving blowjobs, getting fucked, in all sorts of compromising positions. Mickey’s eyebrows shot so far up they could have disappeared into his hair and Ian felt like he was going to pass out.

Backing away slowly he glanced to the door where Kema and Elsa were watching the pair silently. Mickey bit his lip and nodded his head as if he had decided something for himself. Picking up the knife he brushed past Ian and moved to shut the bedroom door.

Ian was trembling as he stood in front of his bed thinking,

_“Oh my God, this is it. This is how I’m going to die.”_

Mickey turned to face him and ran his thumb across the knife’s blade as he looked the redhead up and down for a moment. Swiping his lip he looked Ian in the face and said,

“Take your pants off.”

Ian’s mouth dropped open as he ran his fingers through his hair and said,

“Oh my God. You’re going to cut off my dick and then you’re gonna fucking kill me.”

Snorting Mickey laid the knife down and moved closer, pushing Ian to the bed as he responded,

“Don’t be a fucking idiot. If I cut off your dick what would you fuck me with?”

Ian’s eyes got even wider, if possible, when Mickey started unzipping his hoodie. The thug looked at Ian with an annoyed face as he snarked,

“What you think Imma help you get undressed? This ain’t no fucking prom night first time bullshit. Either you get on me in the next five minutes or I’m fucking gone.”

Ian was still processing as he stood and went through the motions of pulling his shirt off and his jeans down. He wasn’t sure how they were going to do this just that it was happening, because oh God, this was happening. He’d only been with two guys, and he knew from experience that he was not a bottom.

Mickey took the discussion out of Ian’s hands however when he finally got his pants off and pushed past Ian to prop himself on his elbows and knees. Ian got onto his knees behind him and said,

“Uh do you have-?”

Mickey sighed before reaching into his jeans and fishing out a condom and tossing it back. As Ian rolled it onto his dick he leaned over and pulled a half used bottle of lube out of his bedside table. Mickey hissed at the initial contact, but didn’t hesitate for a second to push himself back and fuck his ass on Ian’s finger.

The redhead wanted to prep him more, would have prepped him more, if it hadn’t been for the vicious look in the thug’s eyes as after only a few moments when he looked back and growled,

“Get inside me right the fuck now Firecrotch. I ain’t no fucking bitch. I can take it.”

Lifting an eyebrow at the challenge Ian smirked as he used one hand to hold the thug’s hips and the other to guide himself in. The redhead nearly doubled over Mickey’s back as he was enveloped in the tight heat of the other boy. It had been awhile since he’d fucked anyone and if the constriction around his dick was any indication then it was the same for Mickey.

The thug was biting Ian’s pillow as he breathed deeply through his nose and gritted out,

“Fucking Christ Gallagher. Holy shit if you don’t move in about five seconds I’ll strangle you.”

Ian laughed and bit down on Mickey’s shoulder junction as he started thrusting into the other boy, hands leaving bruises on his hips as the redhead went to town.

One of Mickey’s hands was holding his body up, the other was underneath him, furiously working his cock as he moaned and grunted in time to Ian’s thrusts.

Ian looked down where they were joined and groaned as he saw Mickey’s hole stretched around him as he thrust in and out. He bent back over the other boy, reaching around to jerk Mickey’s cock for him so that the thug could focus on keeping them in an upright position.

They were both too wired for it to last any longer than a few minutes, with Ian coming first, muffling his moan by biting Mickey hard enough to draw blood. His hips still gave small twitches as he rode out his orgasm, but he only took a few seconds to recover before pulling out and shoving Mickey over to his back.

Laying one of his arms across the thug’s hips to hold them down Ian pulled Mickey into his mouth and started sucking. As he blew the dark haired boy his other hand went to Mickey’s entrance, where he slipped two fingers into his loose hole.

After twisting them around for a few moments he found the right angle and pressed against the thug’s prostate, causing Mickey’s hips to jerk off the bed and force him further into Ian’s throat. It only took seconds after that for him to come, spilling into the redhead’s mouth with a broken groan.

The redhead continued to lick and suck at his softening prick until it became too much and Mickey shoved him away.

They collapsed next to each other trying to catch their breath. Lighting another cigarette Mickey took a drag before handing it to Ian. Running his fingers through his hair the thug laughed and said,

“Jesus fuck Firecrotch. That was fucking good.”

Ian smirked and sucked down the nicotine from the cigarette and blew it in the air. He turned his head and looked at the other boy. Mickey was smiling around his cigarette and cracking his neck.

Ian looked at him for a moment too long though, because the other boy turned his head and caught the redhead staring at his lips. Narrowing his eyes he stood and snarked,

“If you even think about kissing me I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.”

Ian held his hands up in surrender and watched the other boy dress, taking in his naked form while he could. No guy who grew up in the Southside could be a weakling, and they all had their own strengths. Mickey’s was clearly his brute muscle. His skin pulled taut over the bulges on his arms as he pulled his shirt on.

Stubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray Ian stood and started pulling his own clothes on. Mickey grabbed the knife and stuck it in the back of his pants as he flung the door open.

Their daemons were twined closer then they had ever been, Kema lying with Elsa between her front legs, occasionally licking her affectionately as the badger whispered in her ear.

Mickey scowled at the pair before turning around and glaring at Ian full force and growling,

“You ever mention this to anyone and I’ll make sure they don’t find your body.”

Ian held his hands up and reassured the thug,

“I’d be just as dead as you if anyone found out. Trust me, I’m not saying anything.”

Mickey narrowed his eyes before snapping,

“Fuckin’ right you’re not saying shit. Elsa! Let’s go.”

The badger huffed at her human before licking Kema once more and following Mickey down the stairs. Kema hefted herself up and padded into the room, taking one look at the bed and saying sarcastically to Ian,

“You should probably wash those sheets before someone notices.”

Ian scowled at her before balling up the sheets and throwing them at the bottom of his dirty laundry pile. As he fitted new ones on his bed he saw Kema doing her strange little grin and snapped,

“Did you and Elsa plan this or something?”

The daemon snorted before leaping on the bed and responding,

“Oh please. We knew before the two of you did. And Mickey’s been thinking about it for awhile apparently. That’s what Elsa says anyways.”

Ian rubbed her head as he joked,

“Letting you two become friends was a bad idea, wasn’t it?”

She let out a jumping growl, her own version of a laugh, and said,

“The absolute worst.”

\-----

Over the next few weeks Ian and Mickey continued their arrangement. Usually they would lock up the store for a little while and fuck in the cooler or just blow each other in the storeroom.

They weren’t really picky about where they did it, just so long as it got done.

Elsa and Kema had become even closer, if possible. When Ian and Mickey were in the back fucking the two daemons would be in their usual spot behind the register, curled around each other. Their spot was convenient, since neither of them wanted to see their humans fucking,

Unfortunately, like most good things that happened to someone from the Southside, it all came to a crashing halt one afternoon.

It started like any other work day had, Ian ringing up customers and Mickey glaring at everyone who walked through the door.

Around noon, right after Mickey watched an old lady who’d been staring at the soup for the past twenty minutes finally check out he looked at Ian and said crassly,

“Lock it up Firecrotch. Wanna bang.”

Ian rolled his eyes before taping up their ‘back in 5 minutes sign’ and locking the front door. Leaning over the counter he saw Elsa and Kema laying together and said,

“Watch the place, yeah? We’ll be back in a few.”

Kema glanced at him with a raised eyebrow before nodding and turning back to Elsa. Mickey was already in the back, lighting a cigarette with his pants unbuckled.

Looking at the other boy, with his unshaven face and blatant look of arousal, made Ian want to kiss him and never fucking stop. But that was against the ‘rules’ that Mickey had laid down in the beginning.

Ian smiled slightly at the other boy, pushing him against one of the shelves and licking a stripe up the slightly sweaty skin on his neck. Mickey hummed and reached down to undo Ian’s pants as well, shoving a hand into his boxers and jerking him.

As Ian sucked an impressive hickey onto Mickey’s collarbone the thug pulled away and moved to lean against the pallets in the same way he did every other time they fucked in the store. But Ian wanted this time to be different.

Reaching down the redhead pulled Mickey over and said,

“No, lay on your back this time.”

At the older boys look Ian continued,

“C’mon. If you do I’ll let you fuck my mouth.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and said,

“Well I ain’t saying no to that. Fine, whatever.”

Ian grinned at the small victory before reaching for the small bottle of lube and package of condoms they kept stashed in the room. He briefly pressed two fingers into Mickey and fingered him for a few moments before he rolled the condom on and was slicking up and pushing in.

They both groaned at the feeling. Ian had never had Mickey when the other boy was on his back, and doing it like this was like fucking the thug for the first time all over again. He’d never had the chance to admire just how hot the other boy looked when they had sex.

Mickey was biting his lip to keep himself quiet, and was looking up at Ian through half lidded eyes. The redhead grasped the other boy’s legs, bringing one up to rest on his shoulder and wrapping the other around his hips as he thrust in.

Watching Mickey bite his lips and jerk himself was more than enough to get Ian on a steady pace, fucking the other boy deep and hard, punching moans and grunts out of him. All in all it was turning out to be one of the best fucks they’d ever had, until two words blew everything up in their faces,

“Hello boys.”

\-----

Even though Elsa and Ian both tried to talk Mickey out of it the thug wouldn’t listen. Ian and Kema were forced to watch their respective partner leave the store, Elsa practically being dragged by her bond with Mickey. Neither of the daemons wanted to be separated, but the thug left no room for argument as he stormed out to go find Ian’s father.

Even though Ian held no love or any semblance of affection for Frank he couldn’t just let Mickey go to town on him. He was a Gallagher after all and the Gallagher’s stuck together. He found Frank outside of Sheila’s house and warned him about the thug’s plans.

The next day when Mickey came into the store, pissed that Ian had warned Frank, he said he was done. Done with the store and done with Ian. It wasn’t anything that the redhead hadn’t been expecting, but when he and Elsa tried to calm Mickey the thug shocked them both into silence with his remark,

“What do you think that we’re boyfriend and girlfriend here? You’re nothing but a warm mouth to me.”

The words struck Ian to his very core in a way he wasn’t expecting. So much so that even after Mickey stormed out with his money the redhead locked up the store and curled behind the counter with Kema until Linda came back with the boys from school.

Linda was intuitive, and she’d known Ian for years, so instead of yelling at him for leaving the store closed she just sent him home quietly and told him to come back in two days for his next shift.

Ian and Kema curled around each other in his bed that night, the daemon trying her best to soothe her human while holding onto her own emotions of losing Elsa.

Ian stayed in bed with Kema for almost two days, not moving or responding when his siblings tried to ask what was wrong with him.

On the second day Mandy came over, slamming the door hard enough to rouse Ian from his seemingly comatose state. Zoza, a redfox, was standing beside he silently as she yelled,

"Why the fuck is my brother is juvie Ian Gallagher?! What happened!?"

Ian shook his head and rubbed his eyes saying,

"Don't know what you're talking about Mandy."

The dark haired girl scowled and pinched his shoulder as she snarled,

"Listen shithead. You and him have been hanging out a lot more then you used to and I wanna know what you know. So start talking."

Ian looked at her, with her hair a mess and her eyes red rimmed, and decided that he couldn't keep it to himself. Someone else had to know. So he told her everything.

After he was done she flopped next to him on the bed and breathed,

"Holy shit. Mick's gay? And you two are doing it. How the fuck did I miss that? I've got great gaydar."

Ian shot her a look and she rolled her eyes before continuing,

"Okay, maybe not great but still. I feel like I should've known that my brother is gay before his boyfriend told me."

Ian shook his head and said sadly,

"No, not boyfriend. We're not boyfriends. We're fuck buddies and that's all he'll let it be."

She snorted and replied,

"Look, I might not have known it was a guy, but he's been pining like a bitch for the past few months. Always talking about this girl he's been seeing. And Elsa won't shut up about it either. Trust me, they like you. Mickey just has.... _issues_....with letting people see that he cares."

Ian gave her a blank look as he stated,

"He threatened to cut my tongue out of I ever tried to kiss him. I mean I don't get it. What's wrong with some intimacy? I'm not that awful, am I?"

Mandy laughed for a moment before growing serious and saying quietly,

"That isn't his fault Ian. He's been that way since he was little."

She took a deep breath and looked at her hands before whispering,

"You can't let him know that I told you this. He'd kill me."

Ian nodded and she continued,

"When he was nine, it was right after our mom died, Terry...he...well he touched Elsa. He grabbed her and threw her across the living room to get to Mickey. I didn't see it happen, I was out of the house. But Iggy was there and he told me that he'd never seen someone in that much pain before. Mickey stayed in my room with Elsa for three days. When he came out he was different. Harder. But you've gotta understand Ian, he doesn't do it to hurt people; he does it to protect _himself_."

Ian was shocked. He never thought that something like that could actually happen. Touching someone else's daemon was such a taboo that only lovers, serious lovers, did it. He looked at Kema and said,

"Did you know?"

She nodded and nuzzled into his side saying,

"Elsa told me. But it's private little one. Not something to be shared lightly."

He nodded and looked at Mandy as he said,

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you. And I won't tell Mickey that you told me. Do you know how long it is before he gets out?"

She shrugged and picked her cuticle saying,

"Well his hearing was yesterday but I didn't go. I think it'll be something like a year. It's his first official offense, but he did punch a cop in the face after all."

Ian started at that. Punched a cop in the face? He didn't kill Frank. He grinned to himself as he looked at Kema. It was only a year, after all.

How much could happen in a year? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally this only got done because christen (golden-gardenias) and me swore a blood oath to update on the same night. so enjoyyyyyyyyy

With Mickey and Elsa sentenced to juvie for almost a whole year Ian and Kema were more alone then they’d been in a long time. Sure they had Mandy and Zoza, but it just wasn’t the same.

When the other boy was first sent away the lion shaped daemon pined and begged Ian for days.

\-----

_“Please Ian! I miss her so much. And don’t think I don’t know how much you miss Mickey.”_ _The redhead shook his head and replied,_

_“No way Kema. He made it pretty clear how he felt. We’re not going, and that’s that.”_ _She growled angrily at him and nipped his forearm hard enough to draw blood as she stalked out of the room and went as far as their bond would allow her._

_They didn’t talk to each other for three days. It was the longest they’d ever gone being angry at each other and Ian hated it._

_On the final night of her silence she climbed onto his bed and nuzzled into his embrace before saying,_

_“I understand why you don’t want to. But that doesn’t make it hurt any less.”_ _Scratching behind her ear he replied,_

_“What you and Elsa have is different then what Mickey and I have. Even if that’s what he feels he’s not going to come out and say it and you know it.”_ _Kema twisted further into his embrace and said snidely,_

_“Well then make him feel it. You’re smart and stubborn. You applied to West Point for God’s sake! You’ll figure something out.”_ _To make her feel better about not going to see their respective partners Ian circled Mickey’s release date on the family calendar in red marker._

_When Fiona asked why that date was circled Ian didn’t answer but Kema’s mood brightened considerably._

\-----

It was a warm, sunny day in the middle of May when their lives were turned upside down again.

They were at the school’s shitty track, running laps together in the hot sun. They’d already gone two and a half miles when Kema stopped on her haunches suddenly, pulling Ian to a stop with her.

There had been a slight shift in the wind, not much, but it was enough to send the lion barreling towards the bleachers, Ian trailing along behind her.

Under the bleachers Kema collided against something and started rolling on the ground, growling happily and talking frantically. It was a ball of black and white making happy noises; Elsa.

Mickey was standing off to the side, leaning against a pole and smoking a cigarette. The older boy was wearing baggy jeans and a ratty tank top but to Ian he’d never looked more perfect.

He shook his head at himself before looking at the two daemons nuzzling on the floor before kicking at the dirt so he would have to look directly at Mickey. He could feel his eyes on him but Ian refused to make the first move.

No, this time the ball was in Mickey’s court.

Elsa and Kema were wrapped around each other so closely that Ian could barely tell them apart. They paused for a moment in their canoodling so Elsa could say,

“Hello Ian. How’ve you been?” He smiled and waved slightly before replying,

“Pretty alright. Thanks for asking. How was the clink?” The badger wrinkled her nose and said disdainfully,

“Really boring. I missed Kema more than anything. And we  _both_  missed you.”

Ian smiled slightly and chanced a look at Mickey, who was now avoiding the redhead’s eyes. His smile grew wider as the older boy looked up and snarked,

“The fuck are you looking at Firecrotch? You gonna fucking stare all day or do you wanna get on me”

Ian laughed before striding over and shoving Mickey against the bleachers. Tilting his neck to the side he mouthed and sucked until he was satisfied with the mark blooming on the other boy’s pale skin. Mickey groaned and shoved his hand down the front of Ian’s running shorts to wrap around his half-hard dick.

Mickey smirked at Ian’s gasp of pleasure and reached into his back pocket to shove a packet of lube and condom into the redhead’s hand. Biting down on the other boy’s collarbone hard enough to draw a slight trickle of blood to the surface he growled,

"Gonna keep me waiting Firecrotch?"

Ian smirked and flipped Mickey around so that his front was pressed against the metal pillar. Reaching down to undo the older boy's jeans he shoved them down to Mickey's thighs; just enough room to work with. 

Ripping the packet open and spreading the slippery substance on his fingers Ian mouthed the shorter boy's neck and he slid one finger into his ass. Mickey responded immediately, pushing back and groaning as be pressed his forehead to the hot metal. Mickey Milkovich under no circumstance would ever admit that he whined, but when Ian slid a second finger in beside the first he fucking  _keened._

The redhead smirked and crooked his fingers and full on grinned when Mickey made a low noise that let him know that he'd hit his prostate dead on. Wriggling his hips Mickey looked back and snarled,

"Get the fuck in me now Firecrotch or I'll fucking strangle you." Ian nodded and muttered,

"Alright. Jesus you're impatient." Pressing back onto his hand Mickey huffed,

"Yeah you would be too if you weren't getting anything but your left hand for 8 months. Now hurry the fuck up Copper Cock."

Ian hid his grin in Mickey's skin as he stretched him for a few moments more and then ripped open the condom packet with his teeth and rolled it on. Giving himself a few tugs to spread the rest of the lube on he used one hand to brace on Mickey's hip and the other to slide in.

 _Fuck_.

Even without Mickey admitting his supposed fidelity Ian would have known just from the tightness around him that the other boy hadn't fucked anyone else. Jesus Christ. He was even tighter then the first time they'd fucked and Ian needed to take a moment to compose himself before he lost it and shot his load too early.

Mickey clearly wasn't in the mood for waiting around though, grinding his hips back into Ian and making little huffs under his breath as he tried to get the redhead to start moving. 

Ian was in no way opposed to that.

Gripping Mickey tight with his hands he began moving his hips, sinking his teeth into Mickey's shoulder to muffle his groans. The other boy gripped the pole he was leaning against and pushed back against the redhead.

One of his hands went down to jerk his own cock, feeling that familiar tightening in his lower stomach, and Jesus, wasn't that embarrassing? Not even two minutes in and he feels like he's about to come. Ian was no better though, thrusts already off-rhythm as he moved one of his hands to bat Mickey's away and jerk his cock for him.

Ian fucked into him ferociously, grunting and moaning lowly into the back of his neck, before he shoved his hips flush with Mickey's and rode it out, coming harder than he had in months.

Mickey waited for a moment before he started grinding his hips, he hadn't gotten off yet and that needed to be fixed. Ian knew that too, pulling out gingerly and tossing the used condom off to the side before he pulled his shorts up enough to cover his bits.

He stayed on his knees and turned Mickey around, mouth going straight to the other boy's cock, slurping and licking at the leaking head before taking him fully in his mouth until his nose was skimming the soft hair at the base. His hands went to Mickey's hips and he pulled the older boy forward slightly, hoping that his message was received about what he wanted.

It was.

Mickey's hands went to the back of Ian's head, fingers gripping his short red hair tightly as his hips started thrusting. Ian looked up at the other boy from his knees, ecstatic to see such pleasure contorting his face as he fucked himself into the redhead's mouth. 

One of the younger boy's hands snaked around to slip two fingers into Mickey, quickly finding his prostate and massaging it with expert precision. Mickey's thrusts stuttered out of rhythm as he let out a final moan and Ian tasted his release on his tongue.

He pulled away and wiped his hand on the back of his mouth before tucking Mickey back into his trousers. The older boy was leaning heavily against the metal beam as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and took a drag saying,

"Fuck man. That was good. Missed yah." Ian shot him a surprised look as he got to his feet and said,

"You did?" Mickey nodded and took another drag saying,

"Yeah man. Couldn't fuck anyone in juvie. Didn't feel like getting shanked."

Ian's face transformed into that lazy post sex grin the Mickey would never admit that he loved at the admission. He took the cigarette when the older boy offered it and slid to the ground so they were sitting together. Kema and Elsa were still laying together, as physically close as they could be, whispering and touching every part of the other they could reach.

He knew how the two daemons felt about each other, Mickey did too.

But neither of them would ever admit it because that would mean admitting their own feelings. Ian would do it in a heartbeat, but he knew that Mickey thought it was 'too faggy' so the redhead said nothing.

Lighting another cigarette Ian looked at Mickey's profile and asked,

"So did you make a lot of friends on the inside?" Mickey gave him a sarcastic look before taking the smoke and snarking,

"Well if you count not stabbing anyone over taking my jello then sure Firecrotch. I made a bunch of friends." Ian snorted and replied,

"Well it's nice to see that you haven't lost your sparkling personality." Mickey flipped him off before throwing the cigarette butt to the side and standing,

"Whatever man. See you around. Elsa! C'mon, let's bounce." The honey badger daemon looked at her human with disdain and snarked,

"There will be no 'bouncing'. I'm staying right here."

Mickey gritted his teeth and tried to walk away anyway but the bond stopped him at about ten feet. He strained against it, his face not betraying the pain he was sure to be feeling. But Elsa wouldn't give him a single inch; he had dragged her from the Kash and Grab 8 months ago with their bond and now she was using the same thing to keep her where she wanted, which was firmly wrapped around Kema.

The older boy had no choice and eventually he gave in, coming back to sit next to Ian on the ground. The badger grinned in her own way before settling back against the lion.

Ian couldn't stop his own grin. Elsa and Kema were schemers through and through. But the redhead wouldn't complain. Any time spent with Mickey was time Ian didn't consider lost. The older boy sulked for a few minutes before Ian said,

"Well since we're stuck together do you wanna go get something to eat?" Mickey scowled at him for a moment as if it were his fault before saying,

"You gonna act like a girl on her first date?" Ian gave him a shove with his shoulder and replied,

"No you dick. I was thinking we could just go to McDonald's or something. I've only got like 7 bucks anyway." Mickey shrugged and hefted off the ground, not offering help, and sighed,

"Well if you're dragging me on some kinda gay ass date then you're buying me a cheeseburger. Ain't had any real food in eight fucking months."

Ian simply smirked and stood himself up. Technically the money in his pocket was supposed to go directly to the squirrel fund, but what Fiona and Lip didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

The boys were quiet as they walked, but Elsa and Kema wouldn't shut up. All they were doing was whispering to each other and laughing.

Ian smiled as he observed them, happy that Kema was finally out of her slumpy mood.

As they walked into the McDonald's Elsa looked at Mickey and said,

"Get me some fries, yeah?" Scowling he snapped at her,

"Listen bitch, I ain't even paying. So get off my fucking ass." She growled softly in his direction before turning to Ian and asking sweetly,

"Ian can we get some fries please?" The redhead smiled at the daemon and said,

"Of course Elsa. No problem at all." She grinned at him in her own special way before scowling at Mickey and walking to stand between Kema's front legs. The thug flipped her off as he looked at Ian and snarked,

"You just love busting my balls, don't you?" Ian shrugged and replied,

"You make it too easy. It's too much temptation to pass up Mick."

The older boy glared at him slightly before they stepped up to order. Ian had just enough money to get two cheeseburgers for him and Mickey as well as fries for Elsa and chicken nuggets for Kema. 

The group took their food outside to sit at one of the picnic tables so that Kema and Elsa had enough room. They sat quietly as they ate, until Mandy came stalking up with Zoza trailing behind her.

Glaring at the two of them she punched Mickey and then Ian on the shoulder. Hard. Mickey scowled and shoved her away as he yelped,

"What the fuck Mandy!?" Her glare grew deeper as she pinched him and snarled,

"You're a shithead, that's what! You've been locked away for eight fucking months and you go see your fuck buddy before your sister?" Mickey's mouth dropped open and he turned to Ian with a scorching look on his face. The redhead shrugged and replied,

"Okay first of all, she's your sister. Second of all, she came after me like two days after you went away. You try lying to her when she's in super protective mode. No offense Mandy, but you are fucking terrifying." The girl made a pleased face and patted his cheek softly before saying,

"No offense at all. I take it as the highest compliment." Ian smirked and Mickey made a disgruntled noise before growling,

“Listen you fucking bitch. Keep your goddamned voice down, or I’ll kill you and they won’t find a fucking body. I don’t give a shit if you’re my sister or not.” Mandy rolled her eyes before plopping down next to her brother and taking a big bite out of his burger. As she chewed she said,

“Always so fucking dramatic. How I didn’t guess it before I’ll never know. But do you seriously think I would tell anyone. You know I’ve got your back shithead.” Mickey grunted and took his burger back to finish eating it. As Ian watched the two siblings he realized that this was probably their own way of showing affection. Growing up with Fiona as his stand in mother he had unlimited access to hugs and kisses and soft touches as a child. He was almost 100% positive that it was the complete opposite when it came to growing up in Terry Milkovich's house.

Growing up in a house with a monster like Terry and having his daemon touched at such a young age and in such a violent way made Ian see why Mickey was so closed off from giving or receiving any type of affection.

Well let it never be said that Ian Gallagher didn’t _love_ a challenge.

\-----

Through some grace of God Ian convinced Linda to give Mickey his job back. When the older boy had gone to juvie their inventory was constantly taking hits and his boss was happy to have the imposing teen back guarding the shelves.

It was also nice to have Mickey in the store so that they could fool around whenever the urge hit them, which was a lot. An 8 month dry spell had made them voracious for each other, and the walk in cooler was the perfect place to get a quickie in.

Ian was using their two or three trysts a day to subtly bring some more affection and actual intimacy into their relationship. He would hold onto Mickey for longer then was ‘necessary’ after they were both finished. They were fucking with Mickey on his back more than ever, which Ian fucking loved. The older boy looked so good when he was sex flushed; sweat dripping down his chest, throwing his head back because Ian was giving it to him so good.

The redhead wasn’t sure if the other boy knew what he was doing, but he was sure that Mickey had some idea. Because Ian had caught some of the looks and felt the touches that were given back to him. He would never say anything of the sort to Mickey though, because that would almost definitely make the older boy close off.

Mickey was aware of Ian and Kema’s dream of going to West Point and becoming big time Army hotshots. He and Elsa had kept quiet on that part of their relationship, because recognizing that meant recognizing the fact that one day Ian and Kema would be taken away. West Point was elite, and difficult to get into, but Ian and Kema were just what the Army was looking for.

Ian was strong, and had fairly decent grades, but what really would draw the recruiters to him was Kema. Big daemons like her were what set people apart in the military. Especially a fierce lioness that didn’t take shit and wasn’t afraid to get down and dirty. Kema was what the military was really looking for, and her human was just an added bonus.

One hot day during July when Mickey and Elsa were waiting around the store for Ian and Kema to arrive was when it finally happened.

The redhead was breathing heavy as he pushed the doors open and came to a halt in front of the older boy. He was grinning broadly and Kema’s tail was flicking in that way that meant she was pleased. Mickey raised an eyebrow over the magazine he was reading and asked,

“The hell has you in such a good mood?” Ian continued to smile as he flicked the deadbolt on the door into the locked position and replied,

“Oh nothing. We just got accepted into West Point, that’s all!” Elsa made a happy noise and practically tackled Kema, the two rolling around on the floor as the honey badger sung praises to the lion. Mickey simply bit his lip and looked at the redhead, whose eyes were bright and happy.   

Letting the papers in his hand fall to the floor Ian walked over to the older boy with a purpose. Stopping right in front of him he looked down slightly and said,

“Don’t punch me for this, okay?” Mickey had no time to respond before Ian’s lips were on his in a short and sweet kiss. The redhead pulled back after a few seconds and licked his lips, smiling down at the other boy. Mickey let out a deep breath that he didn’t realize he was holding as his eyes flicked down to Ian’s lips once more.

Gripping the taller boy’s shirt in his hands Mickey pushed him back so that Ian was against the wall and they were out of sight of the door. Ian huffed out a breath at the slightly rough treatment, but knew that it was all for show once he saw the look in Mickey’s eyes.

The older boy leaned in once more, pressing their bodies together, and connecting their lips. And Jesus, why had they waited so long to do this? It was okay to have Ian’s dick in his ass but making out was too queer for Mickey? Well thank fuck that was over with, because this was probably the greatest thing they had ever done together.

Mickey’s mouth was hot and wet and so fucking sinful that Ian could just imagine spending _hours_ making out with him until they both had bruised lips and were too kiss drunk to do anything else.

Ian’s hands circled the other boy’s face as their lips moved together, bodies rocking slightly until both of their daemons cleared their throats loudly at the same time.

Mickey broke away from Ian and turned to glare at the two on the floor as he growled,

“What? We’re a little fucking busy here.” Elsa snorted and licked one of her claws as she replied,

“Yeah well if you’re gonna get ‘busy’ then do it in the back room. Zayn has told us all about how Linda knows you two are fucking. There are cameras everywhere and you guys aren’t exactly subtle.” Ian blushed as he pushed away from the wall and went to unlock the door, happy that no one was banging on it trying to get it.

Mickey was also slightly flushed, and kept rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip, like he could still feel Ian’s mouth on his. They stood quietly for a few moments, trying to steal glances when they thought the other wasn’t looking, which really wasn’t working at all.

Without looking up from his magazine Mickey said,

“Don’t think this changes anything Firecrotch.” Ian almost laughed, because everything had changed, and they both knew it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was probs so bad. but like wow i'm tired. let me know what you thought. stalk me at second-rate-handjobs.tumblr.cim

**Author's Note:**

> welp there it is. please let me know if you liked it, hated it, or whatever. (please don't tell me you hated it)


End file.
